Skate or Die
by FUCKOFF
Summary: When Joanna is roped in LH's first skating competetion, and she feels she doesn't have a chance gu


Summary: When Joanna is roped into LH's first skate boarding competition, and she has a feeling she doesn't have a chance guess who she turns to. 

Time. 2 weeks after Joanna killed Neil;the sleazbag who raped Sandi,and gave her genital herpes. 

Scene 1: We see the group eating lunch. Sans Sandi who is in the girls counselling group. 

Daria: Hey Joanna shouldn't you be at your satanic ritual meeting place by now? 

Joanna: You're absolutely right! I hear today we're sacrificing a virgin. 

Jane:Aw! I wanna come too! 

Joanna: Seriously got to go! (She gets up,dumps her tray. Then walks off, board in hand.) 

Jane: Hmm she goes to those meetings yet I never know what for. 

Brandon: Will she used to sniff inhalants. 

Daria: She quit? 

Brandon:Yeah after this one incident two years ago.. 

(Pan to flash back. The school PVHS. Joanna obviously under the influence of glue attempts to skate down the food court. She does o.k until she reaches the stairs that go up. The board slips from beneath her ,and she flips over hitting her head.) 

Joanna:Ow! God! that! hurt. (Her mind goes hazy, and she passes out. A minute later the drama teacher walks by. She looks then walks off applauding the "brilliant performance." Then her friend Jessie walks by, and sees her. 

Jessica: Oh my God! Joanna are you O.K? 

Joanna stirs groans. Then passes out again. 

Jessica: I'll take that as a no. (Jessica runs to the nurses office. A few minutes later Joanna is carted into the ambulance.) 

Back to Present 

Jane:So she skating while under the influence of "glue" 

Daria: SWS ,Sniffing while skating. 

Brandon:Don't sniff,and skate. 

Jane: (giggles.) 

Scene 2: After school about 3:10 outside. We see the back of a figure on a board skating down a rail. He/she then flips the skateboard into a 360,and lands flawlessly. The figure turns around,and we see it's a male. Joanna, and Sandi walk by. This time Joanna has her hair up in a clip. 

Joanna: So how are you coping? 

Sandi: (Sarcastically) Oh I'm doing wonderful! My mom still has her head up her ass!,but all in all I'm doing so well. 

Joanna:Now,now no need to get pissy. I know what'll cheer you up. (Whips hand into a dog puppet.) Reggie!(A) 

Sandi looks at her funny. 

Joanna: Reggie say hello to Sandi! 

Reggie/Joanna: Herro,Randi. 

Sandi: (Stifles a laugh.) Uh do I know you? 

Joanna: Seriously though. You're mom's still being a conceited bitch? 

Sandi: Yeah. She wants me to go out with. 

Joanna:Who? 

Sandi: A guy. 

Joanna: Who's "a guy"? 

Sandi: Just some guy. 

Joanna: Will there are lots of "guys" There's "G1", and "G2". Then there's "G3", but he's gay.(B) 

Sandi: Shut up. 

Joanna: So how's the girls group going? 

Sandi: You were there. 

Pan to earlier that day. We see a group of girls in there with Ms Manson. 

Ms Manson: Now we're going to go around the room, and introduce ourselves and then well say something we like that starts with the letter that starts your name. 

Joanna: This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. 

Girl: Yo me a homie,and I like to cruise with ma homies. See we cruise around lookin for da pimps, and we get some "Smack" etc.... 

Back to present. 

Joanna: Dammit we didn't even get to sacrifice a virgin. 

Sandi: Oh goody. 

(They stop at Joanna's house. Joanna lets herself in. Sandi follows. She then starts gagging.) 

Joanna: What? 

Sandi: Gad! What's that smell. Please say you're not cooking those "black peppers" (C) 

Joanna: No I'm not. Umm uh get out. Fire! Bomb! Out out!! (Shoves Sandi out the door.) 

Sandi:Hey wait aminute! (Too late. Joanna has slammed the door on her.) 

Panm back into Joanna's kitchen. We see she's been mixing some chemicals. We see her about to inhale the chemicals, but she remembers the incedent 2 years ago. 

(Back to Flash Back.) The screen is black. First Person POV as we see a white ceiling and lights. The screen goes black again. Pan away, and we can see Joanna in the hospital. She stirs then wakes up. 

Joanna: Where am I? 

Jessica: In the hospital. 

Joanna: Huh? Why? 

Jessica: You care to explain Dan? 

Camera pans to Joe. He is tall, where's glasses, and has bleached blonde hair. He's staring at the wall. 

Jessica: Umm Joe? 

Joe: (Snaps out of his trance) Huh? Oh I was staring at the walls. 

Jessica: Duh! 

Joe: Yeah, but haven't you noticed that all the bumps seem to form a pattern? 

Jessica: Dan we don't give a shit! Tell Joanna why she's in the hospital! 

Joe: Oh! You got a concussion. It's obviouse you were sniffing glue around the time. 

Joanna: (Mind still hazy) Oh..that's..wondeful. (Laughs) Wow looky at the bumps. They do make pictures. Cool! 

(Jessica, and Joe look at each other as if though she's gone nuts. Wait never mind she is nuts!) 

Back to Present 

Joanna exits the kitchen. 

Scene 3: The Morgendorffer family eating. Dinner. A nice heary meal of Lasagna, but this one's special! It's all meat! 

Quinn: (Picking at her lasagna in disgust.) Eew mom! Don't you know that meat is fattening? 

Daria:Funny. The latest diet fad sais to eat alot of protein. You know meat. 

Quinn: Ha! Ha! Daria very funny. 

Jake: (Reading the paper) Hey kiddo! There's a skating contest going on! 

Daria: Dad I don't skate. 

Helen: Daria it would be a good idea to play a certain sport. 

Quinn: Mu-om! Skate boarding is like so unfashionable. You have to wear those really baggy shorts, and chop off your hair, and eew! 

Daria: Exactly. 

Quinn: See even Daria agrees with me! 

Helen: *sigh* Daria. Just for once I'd like to see you participate in something. 

Daria: I am. I'm participating in my right to not do anything I don't want to do. 

Helen: *Sigh* 

Scene 4: Lawndale highschool. 

We see a bunch of people gathered at the bulletin board. Daria, and Joanna walk up to Jodie. 

Daria: Whats going on? 

Jodie: There's some skateboarding competetion going on. Next Saturday. 

(Joanna's ears perk up.) 

Daria: Another way for Ms Li to when more publicity. 

Jodie: Isn't obviouse? So I guess you won't be participating will you? 

Daria: Have I ever? 

Jodie: What about you? (points to Joanna.) 

Joanna: Me? 

Daria: No the dog next to you. 

Joanna: Fuck You! 

Daria: No thanks. 

Joanna: Wasn't an offer. 

Daria: Why'd you ask? 

Joanna: Fine then Fuck Off. 

Daria: Can't 

Jodie: Guys could we stop with the fuck talk? Are you in this or not? 

Joanna: Sure as hell I'm in it! 

Jodie: O.K then sign up in the gym after school. 

Joanna: By the way who else is doing this? 

Daria: Your imaginary friends. 

Joanna: (Forms the middle finger with her right hand, then whacks it with her left hand.) Remind me to sideswipe you. 

Jodie: Guys! Do you have to fight? Anyways there is one other guy. 

Joanna: O.K that's like cool. (She walks off.) 

Daria: If you're going to ask if I'll be in it the answer is. 

Jodie: (Cuts her off) No? 

Daria: Exactly. 

Jodie: O.K will then see you later. 

Jodie walks off 

Daria: Wee. I'm alone. Oh wait I still have the voices. 

End act 1. 

Commercial. Commercials. Don't we just love them? Love to hate them? Commercial 1. We see these people MKH, Martn Pollard, The Unknown, and A.V getting their new driver license. They smile, but in the pictures they look like crap. 

Here at Gecco we know you're having a bad day. Do we give a shit? No not actually. 

Commercial 2: Announcing Jack in the Box's new E-Coli Burger! Just a few bites of this beefy monster, and you'll be shitting out blood. Screaming in agony, and in dire need of a kidney transplant! 

E-Coli burger! Only 5 cents! 

Commercial 3: We see a swat team consisting of Diane Morgan, Mj Brault, and Chris Demira out side of a home. The three swarm in. We see Dinae Long holding a Chulupa in one hand, and a trashy romace novel in the other. 

Diane M: Ma'am drop the chulupa. 

MJ Brault: Drop the Chulupa, and step away. 

Chris: We need back up! Back up dammit! 

Pan to where the TB dog should be. Instead we see The Little Girl in the Corner, Esmer/Ally with bits of dog around her. 

Esmer/Ally: (Disgruintled voice) Yo Quero Taco Dog? 

End of commercials. You may think you have survived, but in reality. HAHAHA!!! 

Scene 4: Helen's work place. Helen is reading something. We see her lower the paper she was reading. She has a shocked expression on her face. 

Helen: That poor girl. I didn't know she didn't have a family. 

Scene 5: Ms Morris's gym class. We see Joanna signing up for the skating competetion. The intercom comes on. With Ms Li sounding like she was crying. 

Ms Li: Will *sniff" Joanna Sunhymer please come to the office. *sniff* 

Joanna: Oh geez what the hell did I do. 

Andrea:(Deadpan) You stupid little bitch you're busted. 

Joanna: Oh yeah. You tell it. 

Scene 6: We see Joanna sitting across from Ms Li. 

Joanna: What did I do? 

Ms Li: Miss Sunhymer. I have just been informed by Mrs Morgendorffer that as of now you have no family. 

Joanna: So? 

Ms Li: So it is the law that you have a parental guardian. That is why I am happy to announce your new family! 

Ms Li opens the door. Pan back to Joanna before we can see who it is. 

Joanna: NO! NO!  NOOO!!! (Joanna screaming bloody murder.=P 

Pan back to the family. It's the Griffins. 

Linda: You know you could be more grateful. 

Joanna: (Bitter) I am. I'm bursting with gratefullness. 

Scene 7: The Griffin residence. 

Tom: Kids! Like you to meet someone! 

Sam, and Chris come tumbling down the stairs. 

Sam: Aw! Dad we already know Sandi! 

Joanna: I'm not Sandi. I'm an alien from another planet who took her form. 

Chris: No way! 

Linda: Joanna stop joking around. 

Joanna:(To herself) God lighten up.(Outloud) So where's Sandi? 

Linda: Probaly in her room moping. 

Joanna: Guess she was right when she said you still had your head stuck up your ass. 

(Joanna walks up stairs to Sandi's room. Leaving a PO'ed Linda) 

Scene 8: Sandi's room. We see Sandi laying down staring at the ceiling listening to Limp Bizkit. Song playing is "Rearranged." She hears a knock at the door. 

Sandi: Like, go away. 

Joanna:(imitating Sandi)Like, hell no. 

Sandi: Joanna? (Opens door) What are you doing here? 

Joanna: Well according to the law you, and I are twins! So who gets to be the popular one, and who gets to be the depressed mopy one? 

Sandi: You mean?... 

Joanna:(Intterupts) Yeah. Hey cool Limp Bizkit! what other CD's you got? (Finds the CD rack.) Hmm BSB, BSB, N Stync, 5ive, 98 Degrees, Britney Spears, Orgy, Limp Bizkit, Korn? You like Korn? 

Sandi: I didn't like them at first, but all my other albums are so damn cheery! 

Joanna: AH I see! 

Sandi: So where's your room at? 

Joanna: Hell if I know. It's your house. 

Tom: OS: Joanna!! Do you want to see your room? 

Joanna: (Yelling back) NO! I WANT TO HEAR MY ROOM!! (To Sandi) I guess I'll see how cheery they made it. 

Joanna walks down to where Tom is. 

Tom: Here's your room. 

Joanna looks at the room. It's just your average room. White walls, a bed, a desk, and a closet. 

Joanna: Yes this place does need a few adjustments, but it'll work. 

Tom: (A bit confused.) Umm O.K. Dinner'll be ready soon. So I guess get ready. 

Sandi walks up. 

Joanna: (To Sandi) Should I wear my expensive pink frilly ball gown to this casual event? (d) 

Sandi: Yeah sure. So what're you going to do to this place? 

Joanna: Put up a few posters. Some padded walls, put in my computer, Entertainment system, and my band shit. 

Sandi: Oh you mean we get to hear you bitch, and complain through music? 

Joanna: Hey thats what the padded walls are for. Then also for bouncing around like a lunatic. 

Sandi: Sounds like fun. 

Joanna: Oh yeah! Will guess I better get adjusted. 

Sandi: Yeah. O.K see you. (Sandi walks to her room.) 

Montage scenes of Joanna fixing up the room. 

: Joanna making up the bed. 

; Joanna stapling up a few posters, and some advertising posters. 

: Joanna hooking up her computer. 

: Joanna setting up her band stuff. 

: Joanna hooking up her entertainment system. 

(45 minutes later.) 

Sandi walks in. 

Sandi: Damn you work fast. 

Joanna: Eh! 

Linda: (os) Girls! Boys! Dinner!! 

Joanna: (Front view) Mmm yummy I can smell the fresh aroma of... 

Scene 9: The kitchen table. Same view. 

Joanna: (Disgusted) Ground beef. 

Linda: Like is there anything wrong with ground beef? 

Joanna: No. Just that you could be eating e-coli, and getting various viruses. 

(The family looks at the food. They proceed to dump it out.) 

Tom: Umm kids just make some ramon noodles. 

Linda: Um like yeah. (To Joanna) So tell us about yourself. 

Joanna: Day one I was born. Day two I had been borned day three I slept... 

Linda: Not an auto biography. 

Joanna: Im a junior. I came from New Mexico. PV High School. Im in a band, and Im also a skater. 

Linda: Did you say band? 

Sam: (OS) (Running to them) Hey cool guitar! 

Linda: Sam! Like put the thing down! 

Sam: Aw man! 

Joanna: Now Linda (Linda glares) Dont discourage the boy. Sam tell you what Ill teach you how to play, but you have to promise something. 

Sam: What? 

Joanna: That when you release a song, and people dont like it you dont get discouraged. 

Linda: So is your album out yet. 

Joanna: Not yet. Weve written the songs, and recorded them so it should be out soon. 

Sam: Play a song. 

Sandi: Yeah play us a song. Youre the guitar girl so play me a song youve got me feeling right. 

Joanna: I love the smooth taste of beer (e) 

Linda: Are you like any good at it? 

Joanna: (Picks up guitar, and plays "Daddy"(f) by Korn. Pan to Sandi who looks depressed) Then theres my own. "Get your head out of your ass" 

Chris: Wow! She said ass! 

Joanna: Dont let me be an influence. 

(Picks up the guitar.) 

Hey you! Think youre Gods gift to the world? And that all of us suck? 

Think that youre above us all And that were below? 

(Chorus) Tell me. How can you keep your head up? When its so obviouse you have your head stuck up your ass. 

Is it a beautiful view? While you have your head shoved up your ass. 

You have a one track mind. You think youre always right. And were always wrong. 

(Repeat chorus.) 

Stuck up your ass. (*3) 

Shot of the family. Linda looks pissed. 

Linda: Quite lovely. 

Joanna: I do what I can to please who I can't. 

End act. 

More Terrifying commercials. Mwa HAHAHAHAHA!!!! 

Commercial 1: Next time your calling Grannies house. Don't dial 0. Dial 10-10-10-10+1+the area code=1234567890-10-30-the number. And save .00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001% On all long distance calls!! 

(Fine print)  Not applyiable between the hours of 12 am to 11:59 pm. Also void in. Every state in the U.S 

commercial 2: PSA. 

We see a mother, a principal, and an officer in a school principals office. 

Principal: Mrs Bordon. You might be wondering why you are here? 

Mrs Bordon: Yes I am. 

Principal: I think Lizzy should explain. 

(16 year old girl walks in. She looks normal.) 

Lizzy: What did I do Principal Manson? 

Mrs Bordon: Yes what did she do? 

Principal Manson: Oh it's too heinouse. Officer Domher will you care to explain? 

Officer Domher: We have had many eye witnesses say that you told the football team to "Go Kill 'Em. Tigers" 

Lizzy: I said "Go Get Em, Tigers" ( Gets up) 

Ms B: Sit down Lizzy. 

P Manson: Oh what could have lead to such violant outbursts? It's that damn bert, and Ernie! They lived in the apartment, and same room. And that damn Tinky-Winky! With the purple, and purse. 

Mrs B: And that upside down triangle. 

Lizzy: Shi-et like I watched that crap. 

P Manson: Quite you! It's that music you listen to. That Devil Woman! Britney Spears, and that cult Hanson! Will MmmBop this!! 

Mrs B: (Sobbing) OH MY GOD! 

Lizzy: It'as o.k mom. 

P Manson: Mrs Bordon does your daughter turn in her work on time? 

Mrs B: No she doesn't. 

P Manson: Exactly! Look at these papers! Late! Late! Late! Young lady procrastination leads to heavy drug use... 

Officer Domher: (Snaps fingers in front of Lizzy) Oh you see that? She's gone! She's half baked! 

Lizzy: Oh this is bullshit! 

P Manson: Mrs Bordan. The school has agreed to lock your daughter up for 40 years. Do you agree? 

Mrs B: (SOBS)Yes! GO ahead. It's not my parenting. 

(Officer Domher handcuffs Lizzy. And leads her away. Lizzy trips)] 

P Manson: She's resisting arrest! 

Mrs B: Don't resist honey. 

(Officer Domher, and Lizzy get into an all out fight. Finally after beating Lizzy senseless Principal Manson, Officer Domher, and Mrs Bordan all form a semi circle around Lizzy.) 

P Manson: I think it's time we all said a prayer. For the youth of America. 

End of Commercials. You have not yet survived! 

Lawndale park. We see Joanna at the skating ramp. 

Joanna: Hoo boy. Guess I better practice. (Before she does she watches the same guy she saw earlier. He does a tailspin, and a 360 perfectly) 

Joanna: Hoo shit boy I better practice. (We see Joanna get on the board. She looks down. Pan the camera to her face. We see fear in her eyes. Camera follows her hand. We see her reach for some white out.) 

Daria's room. Looks the same as usual. 

Daria: Fuck I'm bored. Hell I'll see if Jane's home. 

(Daria picks up the phone, and dials Jane's number) 

Trent: OS: Hello? 

Daria: Umm yeah is Jane there? 

Trent: Nah she went with Brandon. 

Daria: Oh right. Her boyfriend. 

Trent:She mentioned something about going to the park. 

Daria:The Park? Umm O.K bye. 

Trent:Yeah bye.  (Daria hangs up the phone. Then lays down) Daria: Yeah looks like I'm not needed. Hmm I think I know why Trent sleeps alot. (She falls asleep)  Morning at The Griffin residence. We see Joanna walking down the halls wearing a pair of boxers with devil smilys on them, and a black sleeveless T-shirt. She walks to the couch, and flops down. Sandi walks in after wearing a blue robe.) Sandi: (sleepy) Mornin. Joanna:(Yawns) Coffee. Me want coffee. (sees Sandi.) Oh morning. (Joanna walks into the kitchen, and pouras herself a cup of coffee. She then puts alot of frence vannila cream, and about 6 tablespoons of sugar.) Sandi: You think you have enough sugar? It's not full yet. Joanna: (Takes a sip) Mmm not bad. (Sandi gives her a weird look. At this time Sam, and Chris walk in.) Sam: I do not you ass. Chris:Dude shut up. (They see Joanna, and Sandi.) Both: Morning. Sandi: Morning brats. Joanna: (Yawn) We better get ready. Linda rushes into the kitchen. Grabs her self a bagel. Linda: Can't talk now gotta run! We see Linda running off. Joanna: Hmm what does she drink? Sandi: Dunno. Let's get ready. 

Scene 13: Lawndale High. We see Britney, and Kevin making out in front of Joanna's locker. Joanna blows the whistle. Doesn't work. 

Joanna: Hey Britney I just saw Kevin in a penthouse magazine. 

Kevin: Huh what? 

Britney: Kevie.. you cheater. 

(Kevin runs off. With Brittney chasing after ready to beat the shit out of him.) 

Joanna: Finally. (Opens her locker to get her books. Closes the locker. When she turns around she lets out a yelp.) 

Joanna: Agh!(We see a boy about her heighth. He has blonde short hair, and is wearing a shirt that sais. "Legalize Skateboarding") Umm are you lost little boy? 

Boy: No. You're that one skater chick girl? 

Joanna: Yeah, and I take it you're the skater guy. 

Boy: That's me. My name's Dan. 

Joanna: Joanna. 

Dan: Well gotta go. Bye. 

Joanna: Yeah, bye. 

They guy walks off. Jane, and Brandon walk up. 

Brandon: What was that about? 

Joanna: Oh just a lost little boy. 

Jane: Right. It's yenta time. 

Joanna: Jane, I have a boyfriend already. Don't tempt me to... 

Brandon: Guys be cool. O.K? Let's get to class. 

Jane: Mmm. Yeah o.k. 

Scene 14: Mr Kileps geometry class. In the front we see, Jane doodling, Brandon resting his head on his arms, Britney passing notes to Kevy. And Joanna sitting up straight, asleep. (With eyes open) 

Mr K: O.K take out your notebooks, and turn you're books to page 231. 

(The math teacher drones on, and on. Pan to Joanna. Who hears.) 

WJH: Bla,bla,.bla, blubla, tacos,bla,blablaba, pibla. 

(Joanna falls asleep.) 

35 minutes later. 

Intercom: Students of Laawndale High, I have a very important announcement. Tommorow is LHS's first ever skateboarding competetion. Our two competetors are Joanna Sunhymer... 

Joanna: (Wakes up with a bolt.) Huh what? Oh ok 

Intercom:... and Dan Bukkerety. Participation is strictly voluntiry, but you must pay 20$ per ticket mandotory, so you will wind up going anyways. Have a nice daay. 

Joanna: (Eyes WIDE open.) Tommorrow? heh heh Tommorrow? 

Brandon: You'll do find, Joanna. 

Jane: Yeah,go get 'em tiger. 

Joanna: I'm dead... 

Scene 16: At the Griffins. 

Joanna: (About to leave.) I'm dead.. 

Linda: Oh yes you are dead. 

Joanna: What'd I do? 

Linda: Will while you were at school. Sam found this. (Holds out the thing of whiteout.) 

Joanna: Yes whiteout, to correct papers with. 

Linda: If it's only for that why was the cap off. 

Joanna: I was doing my homework, and I must've forgot to put it back on. 

Tom: Joanna, were just concerned. Are you having any problems? 

Joanna: (Seething) Yes, I'm having problems. I'm having to console you're own daughter ever since she was raped, because you two always have you're head up your ass. I am getting sick, and tired of having to comfort your own daughter everyday. That's your job. Not mine. 

Pan camera to upstairs where we see Sandi. She bites her lower lip, and tries not to cry. She runs to the room. We hear the door slam. 

Joanna: Crap! Better talk to her. 

Scene 17: Joanna at Sandi's door. 

Joanna: Hey Sandi? Can I talk to you? 

Sandi: (From inside) Go 'way. 

Joanna: (Let's herself in.) Nope sorry. Come on talk. 

Sandi: Leave me alone. I heard you talking. 

Joanna: Sandi I didn't mean it. 

Sandi: Then what did you mean? 

Joanna: (Loss of words) I umm. Uh.. 

Sandi: Yeah exactly. You meant it. (Mutters) Untalented wannabe. 

Joanna: (Seething. Nobody calls her an "Untalented wannabe.) Why you stupid little.. (Leaps for Sandi, and tackles her to the ground.) TAKE IT BACK BITCH!! 

Sandi: (Gasping for air.) not a chance! 

Joanna: (Now banging Sandi's head against the floor.) Take it BACK! NOW! 

Sandi: OW! dammit! STOP!! 

Finally Sandi pushes Joanna off of her. Then punches her in the mouth. Joanna holds her mouth then looks pissed. She spits out a couple of teeth, and blood. 

Joanna: You little.. (Dives for Sandi, but crashes into the bookshelf. A ceramic cat falls, and shatters.) 

Sandi: No. You broke it. (Tears form. Just then Linda, and Tom come rushing in.) 

Linda: What the hell happened in here? 

Sandi: She jumped me. 

Linda: Is this true? 

Joanna: Only after she called me an "Untalented Wannabe." 

Tom: Sandra. I thought we were past the name calling stage? 

Sandi: I heard what she said. About having to console me everytime when she didn't want to. 

Linda: (Sighs) Look Sandi I'm sorry. 

Sandi: Sorry's not going to cut it. Not this time. Just go away. (Slumps on the bed.) 

Linda: Sandi ple.. 

Tom: Just let her cry. Let's go. 

(Tom, and Linda leave.) 

Joanna: Sandi, I'm sorry. 

Sandi: Go away. 

Joanna: (Opens door. Looks on. Then leaves.) 

Scene 18: Midnight at the Lawndale skating park. We see Joanna practicing 360's, tailspins,and some other shit. After a few minutes at one point she falls. 

Joanna: Ow. Got to get up. 

Scene 19: The very next day, at the park. A large crowd is gathered. In it we see Jane, Brandon, The members of F.L.I.P, and Mystyk Spiral, Daria, The entire Fashion Club, Brittney, Kevin, Jodie,Mack. Pan to Joanna who's searching the crowd. We see Jessica from earlier. Joanna passes a glimpse over her, then looks back. 

Joanna: What the hell is she doing here? I though she got abducted... 

(Flashback) 

We see a large flying UFO, sucking up something, wheter it's Jessica, or not. We don't know. 

(Back to Present) 

Dan: Dude what shit do you take? 

Joanna: Shit? Umm I inhale. 

Dan: Dude if you wanna get a real major high, take these. (Hands her some shrooms.) 

Joanna: Umm thanks. (Takes them.) Umm.. 

Dan: You just eat them. 

Joanna: Oh o.k (Eats them.) When do they kick in? 

Scene 20: 15 minutes later. We see Jessica talking talking to Joanna. 

Jessica: I hope you do will. 

Joanna: (Squinting) Whoa! How come little boxes are coming out of your mouth? And all these big circles. Whoa! Gotta go. 

(As she leaves, she drops a shroom. Jessica picks it up.) 

Jessica: Oh shit. 

Scene 21: Starting time for the competetion. Announcer is Upchuck. 

Upchuck: Hello Ladies, and Gentlemen today we have two of the greatest skaters from our school. Dan Bukkerety, and Joanna Sunhymer. Rowl! 

Andreas: (OS) Cram it asswipe! 

Upchuck: Rowl! Feisty! Our first contested is Dan. 

Montage of Dans performance. 

Dan doing a 360. Dan doing a tailspin. Dan doing a back board flip. 

(repeat from above.) 

Upchuck: What a sectaculr performance!! 

(The crowd applauses loudly. Dan looks pleased, and pumps his fists.) 

Upchuck: Our final contestent is Joanna Sunhymer. 

Joanna get up on the ledge with her board. She looks down. From her POV we see a lot of circles. She looks down, then at the crowd. There we hear Jessica. 

Jessica: Don't do it!! You're not clear minded!! 

However Joanna hears... 

: (Voice distorted.) You have to do it. Jump through the circles. Earn the cash! 

Joanna: That talking flower pots right. I've got to jump throught those hoops. 

She skates off the ledge. She gets to the other side, and does a tailspin. She skates back to the top of the ledge. Then she skates for an imaginary hoop. Which is off the rank. She "jumps" through it, but crashes into the wall. She slumps foward unconsiouse. 

Pan to the crowd. Where we hear screaming. 

Jane: Shit what happened? 

Jodie: She's unconsiouse. 

Jessica: (From where Joanna is.) Somebody call an ambulance! Hurry!! 

Tiffany: Guess I better. (Calls 911) Helo,,this..is an...emergency........ 

10 minutes later we see the paramedics wheeling Joanna into the ambulance. 

Scene 22: The Griffins, Jane,Daria, Brandon, Mystyc Spiral, F.L.I.P, and Jessica, at the hosptal. Docter Phillips comes out. 

Dr Phillips: People Joanna, Joanna is... 

To Be Continued... 

=I..............=I..........=/.........=/ 

=#.............=#.....................=# 

=%......................=%...........=% 

=)...................=)..............=) 

=S.......................................=S 

}D............. DAMMIT! I CAN'T KEEP A STRAGHT FACE! iT WAS A JOKE!! o.k back to the story... 

Jessica: She's goin to? 

Doctor: She'l be fine. We do want to keep her hear for the night. 

Daria: Oh o.k. Umm do we go now? 

Doctor: If you want to. 

(Everyone except Jessica leaves.) 

Jessica: I want to speak to her. 

Doctor: Go on ahead. 

Jessica: Thanks. 

Scene 23: Jessica in Joanna's room. 

Jessica: Hey. 

Joanna: Oh hey. Shit this motherfuckin headaches killing me. 

Jessica: Will of course. Are you alright? You were kind of. Stoned. 

Joanna: I kept seeing all these circles, and little boxes. Then I could have sworn I heard a flower pot tell me to jump through it. 

Jessica: Umm o.k. Why did you take it? 

Joanna: I didn't think I could do it myself. The guy was so much better than me. I used whiteout at first, but he gave me those shrooms. 

Jessica: You need help. Didn't you get counseling? 

Joanna: At PV? Yeah? How's it over there anyway? 

Pan out where we still see them talking. Song playin. "Learn to Fly"- Foo Fighters. 

The End. 

Alter Egos. 

Daria as a coke can. 

Jane as an alien 

Joanna as an 8-ball 

Quinn as Mimi 

The Fashion Club as manequins 

Brandon as Gabumon 

And some more... 

Authors notes. 

Wow my longest story yet. I think. Took me a long time to write it. First I would like to clear a few things. Number one. I do not use inhalents, our shrooms. I have many friends who use them. Who have told me there effects so that's how I know. 

This story was written to prove that not all Mary Jane's are invincible. Despite her hard surface Joanna has a weakness that is present in this story. 

Now for my warped location of where Lawndale is. I personaly think it's in Southeastern Colarado. Why? Well In "Speedtrapped" When Quinn asked them to go into Texas, and Daria said no. Quinn more or less said it was only 20 miles, and it wasn't like there parents would be pleased they were taking a 100 mile road trip. (I can't remeber if that's how it goes exactly.) So they couldn't have been in Texas to began with. Also the cop that Jane encounters, and the scenery looks almost eastern NM, western Texas. If you don't like me location. Tuff, Shit. 

Also I know a lot of you have seen Jane, going with Tom on the show. Will this series started before that show, so Jane is sticking with Brandon. If you hate it. Tuff shit. Don't read it. 

Footnotes. (Don't we love 'em?) 

a) Reggie is a hand like dog puppet my friend made up. 

b) The G1 and G2 joke is a referance to K-Mart where my dad works. Seems everyone is K-something. 

C)This happened in "Our Wosrt Nightmares." 

d) In Austin Covellos "Otherwise known as Quinn the Great" The FC mention something about getting expensive ballgowns for a semiformal dance. 

e) An inside joke of C.E Formans Quinntett, Rainn on Your Parade. 

f) This is the song by KoRn used in "Come and see it from my Point of View. 

Goodbye now! 


End file.
